Eine Andere Sichtweise
by Freaky00
Summary: Jemand kommt zurück nach Stars Hollow.


**Titel:** Eine andere Sichtweise

**Autor:** Freaky00

**Short-Cut: **Jemand kommt zurück nach Stars Hollow.

_Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich jetzt hier in dem Flugzeug sitze. Ich war einfach nur so eine spontane Idee. Vielleicht ein blöde, aber vielleicht ist es auch gut so. _

_Ich vermisse ihn schon, wir waren schließlich ziemlich lange ein Paar. Wie wird er wohl reagieren, wenn ich einfach dort auftauche. Es war eine blöde Idee. Ich sollte umdrehen. Ha – das geht nicht, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Soll ich denn einfach aus dem Flugzeug springen? Am besten warten, bis der Flug vorbei ist und dann werde ich weitersehen. Schließlich kann ich von Hartfort wieder umdrehen. Es zwingt mich ja keiner, doch nach Stars Hollow zu fahren. Was will ich denn da? Ach ja, sehen wie es ihm geht. Ob er sicht freut, mich zu sehen? Bestimmt nicht, schließlich bin ich einfach abgehauen. Oh je was mach ich hier nur? _

Einen Moment nachdenkend sah die junge Frau auf dem Fenster auf die Wolken. Ihre Uhr zeigte Viertel nach elf. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde sie landen.

_Wow, 30 Minuten können ganz schön lang sein_, dachte sie als sie ihr Gepäck holte.

Um 12 Uhr 30 stieg sie in ein Taxi ein, immer noch überlegend, wo sie jetzt hinfahren sollte. Eigentlich stand ihre Entscheidung fest, doch sie hatte Angst, Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte der Taxifahrer, während er seine Zeituhr einschaltete.

„Stars Hollow."

_Okay, es war raus, ich fahre hin. Was soll schon passieren? Ich werde es überleben. Umbringen wird er mich ja nicht gleich. _

„Wollen Sie dort Urlaub machen?" wollte der Taxifahrer ein Gespräche beginnend, wissen.

„Nein:"

„Was führt Sie sonst dort hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Er schaute in den Rückspiegel, um ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

„Ich will nur jemand besuchen."

„Ich war vor einer Weile in New York, hab da meinen Cousin besucht. Tolle Stadt. Waren Sie schon mal in New York?"

„Ja."

„Was halten Sie von der Stadt?"

Sie mochte solche Taxifahrer nicht, die einen ständig ein Gespräch aufdrängen wollten. Die Fahrt dauerte ja schließlich nicht lange, sie würde das schon überstehen. „Eine sehr laute Stadt," antwortete sie schließlich.

„Oh ja das können Sie laut sagen. Da ist vielleicht was los. Den Straßenverkehr kann man mit hier gar nicht vergleichen. Ich bin ganz froh, in dieser etwas ruhigeren Gegend zu arbeiten. Früher hab ich …"

Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich was dieser Mann dort erzählte. Ab und zu nickte sie einfach und stimmte ihm zu, aber eigentlich bekam sie von dem Gespräch nicht viel mit.

_Oh Gott, ich bin doch verrückt. Vielleicht hat er ja eine neue Freundin? Obwohl – er ist eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür gleich eine neue Beziehung einzugehen. Was denk ich da eigentlich? Was heißt denn hier gleich? Es ist 6 Jahre her, als ich ihn verlassen habe. Er hat bestimmt eine andere. Naja warum auch nicht, ich kann ja nicht verlangen, dass er ewig auf mich wartet. Ich…_

„Wo wollen Sie genau hin?" Ihre Gedanken wurden von dem Taxifahrer unterbrochen.

„Was?"

„Wo genau wollen Sie hin? Wir haben so eben Stars Hollow erreicht."

„Lassen Sie mich einfach hier raus? Den Rest geh ich zu Fuß."

Das Taxi hielt an, die junge Frau bezahlte und stieg aus. Mit einer großen Reisetasche und einem Rucksack ging sie langsam die Straße entlang. Einige der Bewohner schauten sie wieder erkennend an. Einige grüßten sogar und sie tat es ihnen gleich.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten blieb sie stehen und sah auf ein Haus, an dem über dem Eingang in großen Buchstaben „Williams Hardware" angebracht war. Sie lächelte.

_Das hatte sich also nicht geändert. _

Sie atmete tief durch und beschloss jetzt nicht zu kneifen. Sie hatte es schließlich bis hier her geschafft ohne vorher umzukehren. Außerdem wurde sie bereits von einigen Stadtbewohnern erkannt. Er würde es also auch so erfahren.

Sie betrat das Diner. Für einen Moment schien sich die Erde langsamer zu drehen. Da stand er, hinterm Tresen. Und er sah immer noch verdammt gut aus.

Ihr Herz pochte, sie merkte es förmlich in jeder einzelnen Vene ihres Körpers. Langsam bewegte sie sich zum Tresen. Er war beschäftigt und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.

„Hey Luke!" begrüßte sie ihn und bleib vor dem Tresen stehen.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie erschrocken an. Für einen Moment brachte er keinen Ton raus, dann fasste er sich.

„Hey, was…wie kommst du denn hier her?"

„Erst mit dem Flugzeug und den Rest mit einem Taxi." Sie lächelte.

„Du weißt wie ich das meinte."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich saß einfach in dem Flieger nach Hartfort. Ich hab nicht großartig drüber nachgedacht. Ich dachte, ich schau einfach vorbei."

„Schön... Willst du einen Kaffee?"

Sie nickte. Luke nahm eine Tasse und schenkte ein.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, dafür ist es hier schließlich ein Diner."

_Okay, da bin ich nun und ich lebe noch. Was er wohl gerade denkt? Nicht mal in seinem Blick kann ich es lesen. Ich war wohl doch zu lange weg._

„Bleibst du eine Weile?" wurden ihre Gedanken von Luke unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Hab noch nicht mal eine Unterkunft für die Nacht."

„Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein Hotel, das kann ich dir wirklich empfehlen."

„Gut."

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Kind betrat das Restaurant. Lukes Aufmerksamkeit wurde davon sofort in Anspruch genommen. Er lächelte die beiden an. „Kaffee?"

„Was das denn für einen Frage?" erwiderte die junge Frau grinsend.

Luke sah das Kind an. „Tee?"

Der kleine Junge nickte. Beide setzen sich an den Tresen, einen Platz neben der zuvor gekommenen Frau freilassend.

Luke brachte die Tasse Kaffee und die Tasse Tee zu den beiden. Er lehnte sich über den Tresen und gab der Frau einen Kuss.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Wie immer. Viel zu viel Stress und viel zu wenig Kaffee. Und deiner?"

„Wie immer." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich habe dir doch mal von meiner Exfreundin erzählt richtig?"

Sie nickte. „Du meinst Rachel?"

„Jap, darf ich vorstellen, da ist sie." Er deutete auf die andere junge Frau am Tresen. „Rachel, das ist meine Frau Lorelei und der kleine Mann dort," er deutete auf den Jungen neben Lorelei am Tresen, „ist unser Sohn Josh."

Die beiden Frauen reichten sich die Hände.

Am selben Abend lag Rachel in dem von Luke empfohlenen Hotel in einem sehr bequemen Bett.

_Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Das ich einfach zurückkommen kann und er fällt mir um den Hals? Es war einfach eine blöde Idee. Jetzt ist er verheirate und die beiden sahen nicht unglücklich aus. Ich kann mir einreden was ich will, sie sahen sehr glücklich aus. Meine Chancen sind vorbei. Sie haben sogar ein Kind zusammen. Am besten ist es, wenn ich morgen wieder fahre. Es würde nichts bringen, weiter hier zu bleiben. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht. Morgen werd ich wieder fahren. _


End file.
